Conventionally, there is a technique for transmitting a content from a server to a terminal used by a user.
When the content is transmitted to the terminal used by the user, it is desirable to change the terminal, for example, in accordance with the content viewed in the terminal.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method that are capable of changing a terminal in accordance with a content viewed in the terminal.
(1)
An example of an information processing system according to the present specification includes a plurality of user terminals and a server capable of communicating with each user terminal. One or more processors included in the server transmits a content to the user terminal. One or more processors included in the user terminal: executes a first program for displaying a content, thereby displaying on a display apparatus the content received from the server; stores, in a storage medium, related image information indicating a related image related to the content; and when executing a second program, which is a program that is different from the first program and can be executed in the user terminal, displays on the display apparatus an image by changing an image based on the second program, using the related image information.
(2)
The second program may be a game program. The one or more processors included in the user terminal may display on the display apparatus a related image of an item related to the content.
(3)
The second program may be a program for displaying a map image representing a real world or a virtual world. The content may be associated with a position in the real world or the virtual world. The one or more processors included in the user terminal displays the related image at the position associated with the content.
(4)
The second program may be a program for displaying a menu image for giving an instruction to execute an application program. The one or more processors included in the user terminal may change at least part of a user interface image and/or a background image that are included in the menu image.
(5)
In accordance with the fact that the content is received from the server by the user terminal, the one or more processors included in the user terminal may permit the second program to display a related image regarding the content.
(6)
In accordance with the fact that the content is reproduced in the user terminal, the one or more processors included in the user terminal may permit the second program to display a related image regarding the content.
(7)
Based on position information regarding a position of the user terminal, the one or more processors included in the user terminal may determine whether or not a user visits a place regarding the content. The one or more processors included in the user terminal may permit the second program to display a related image regarding the content regarding which the place is visited by the user according to the determination.
(8)
In accordance with a state of viewing the content in the user terminal, the one or more processors included in the user terminal may change a display form of a related image.
(9)
Based on position information regarding a position of the user terminal, the one or more processors included in the user terminal may determine whether or not a user visits a place regarding the content. The one or more processors included in the user terminal may change a display form of a related image regarding the content regarding which the place is visited by the user according to the determination.
(10)
Another example of an information processing system according to the present specification includes a plurality of user terminals and a server capable of communicating with each user terminal. One or more processors included in the server: transmits a content to the user terminal; acquires viewing information indicating a state of viewing the content in the user terminal; stores, in a storage medium with respect to each user, point information indicating a point to be given to the user of the user terminal based on the viewing information regarding the user terminal; and transmits content data to the user in exchange for the point. One or more processors included in the user terminal: displays on a display apparatus the content received from the server; transmits the viewing information of the content to the server; and transmits to the server a request to acquire content data specified by the user in exchange for the point, and in accordance with the request, acquiring the content data transmitted from the server.
It should be noted that the present specification discloses an example of an information processing apparatus (for example, a user apparatus described later) or a server included in the information processing system in the above (1) to (10). Further, the present specification discloses an example of a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program causing a computer of the information processing apparatus or a server to function as some of means in the above (1) to (10). Further, the present specification discloses an example of an information processing method to be executed by the information processing system, an information processing apparatus, or a server.
As described above, according to the information processing system, the information processing apparatus, the storage medium having stored therein the information processing program, and the information processing method, it is possible to change a terminal in accordance with a content viewed in the terminal.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the example embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.